What is in the pit?
by Linadoon
Summary: This is a Short fanfic that I created when I saw Portal 2, when Wheatley tries to convince you to jump into the pit. Enjoy... SORRY FOR MY BAD ENGLISH! WheatleyXOC or WheatleyxChell, you decide!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

**Well, this is my first English fanfic, and… I'm Brazilian, so I don't know English veeeeery well so… Be nice…**

**Sorry for my bad English!**

**Part 1**

"Okay, look, I've decided not to kill you. IF you come back." Wheatley said.

I stopped and turned around, walking slowly to the pit.

"Oh, you came back!" He said surprised. "So, ah... Could you just jump into that pit for me?" I stayed there, looking at the pit. "Could you just jump into that pit? There. That deadly pit."

Really? Deadly? If don't you say...

"You're saying to yourself: 'Why should I jump into the pit? I'll tell you why. Guess who's down there?" What? One smash plate? "Your parents!" What? "You're not adopted after all, it's your natural parents down there in the pit." Great... Now he is really making me feel bad... "Should have mentioned it before. But I didn't. So jump on down and reunite with mommy and daddy."

I sighed a little.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's is also down there. You parents and... There's also an escape elevator!" Escape elevator for what? Heaven? "Down there. Funny. I should have mentioned if before. But so, it's down there."

He really don't give up... He really want me to jump down there... Well... But maybe... It's the best thing to do... I mean... If I die I could go to heaven, and all my problems would end... But...

"Just jump down, would ya?" Said him looking a little desperate.

I sighed and tried to wave for the big screen. I think he saw it.

"What?" Asked him.

I put my Portal Gun in the floor and pretended that my hand was a paper and my finger was a pen.

"What? Do you want to write something?" He asked confused.

I nodded and made a movement showing that I wanted to wrote something to him.

"To talk to me?" Asked Wheatley and I nodded again. "Well, ok." 'This will be interesting.'

All of a sudden a small notebook was throw at my feet with a little pen. I sighed and started to write.

I showed to him:

'Push me'

"What?" He stared at me surprised.

I sighed and wrote again.

'Come here and push me into the pit'

"Are you serious?" He asked.

'Look at me? I'm desperate, I'm tired, I'm sad. Do you think I'm not being serious?' I wrote.

He laughed a little.

"Well, ok." Said him. "But is better that this is not a trap"

I sighed and Wheatley disappeared from the big screen. I waited.

"Do you really want him to push you in there?" Asked 'POTaDOS' in my hand. "You really have brain damage, don't you?" I shrugged.

A little blue light came from the "corridor" and finally Wheatley appeared. He stared at me and I stared at him. I don't know why, but it was really good to look directly at him again.

"So, do you want me to push you?" Asked him.

I nodded and wrote in the notebook:

'I'll get ready'

I stayed in the edge of the pit, trying not to look down. I sighed and hold POTaDOS really tight in my hands.

"You will take the potato with you?" Asked Wheatley laughing.

I nodded.

"Oh, great..." Murmured POTaDOS.

I smiled and nodded to Wheatley, but he didn't move. I turned to him, to see why he didn't push me yet.

"Before i push you..." Said him. "What are you seeing down there? I mean, I saw your parents and..." He laughed nervous.

I stared at the pit for a moment and wrote at the notebook smiling:

'I see myself sitting in the Companion Cube. Holding a potato in my left hand.'

I laughed silently.

'And there is you too.'

"Me?" Asked Wheatley surprised.

'Yes. You and me - and POTaDOS. We're watching the sunset.'

Wheatley stayed silent after have read that, and me too. Yes, now Wheatley would get what he wanted and the same goes for me.

I sighed and turned my face a little to the robot that once was my friend.

'Come on, Wheatley.' I didn't write it, I didn't say it, I just moved my lips. 'Push me to my happy ending' I turned to the pit and closed my eyes.

It was all silent.

"Erm... Look..." Said Wheatley and I feel a push in my back.

I opened my eyes when I felt the air in my face, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ****again**

**Well… I think that maybe… The characters are a little OOC… I don't know…**

**Note: Sorry for my BAD ENGLISH!**

**Part 2**

We were still falling... Cool... Does this pit has no end?

"Great." I heard POTaDOS say. "I was right, you really have brain damage. But, I didn't know that you could act so unreasonable."

GLaDOS would be GLaDOS after all. And she was right, but I just didn't control myself. When I saw that beautiful image in the pit, I had to jump.

I smiled at the potato in my hands. We spend so much time together that I really started to like her.

"Hey, why are you staring at me like this?" She asked.

I kissed and hugged her. This could be the last time that I would hug someone. She was really quiet. I closed my eyes and keep falling.

Suddenly the wind stopped and I opened my eyes.

'Are we already in heaven?' I thought.

"Well, I think he want to kill us..." Said POTaDOS. "Because I'm sure he don't want us to die jumping from that pit..."

It was when I noticed that we were in that thing that make us float. Yeah, I still don't know how it is called... Suddenly it stopped and I fell sitting on the floor. I stretched my hands just in time to catch the potato.

I smiling at her and them I heard a really known voice.

"Are you okay?" Asked Wheatley.

I looked up at him, nodding.

"Erm... You know..." He was looking a little embarrassed. I looked down just to hear him calling me again. "Do you think... That what you saw in the pit can really happen?"

I shook my head meaning 'more or less'.

"Well, And do you think that you could forgive me? After all?" He asked.

I shrugged showing him that I didn't know. I heard him sigh.

"Can you forgive me... luv?" He asked surprising me.

He asked me to... Forgive him? I smiled a little, but stopped, thinking. After all that we'd been through... He betrayed me, he tried to kill me, should I forgive him? Well... I think... Everyone needs a second chance... Maybe...

"So?" Asked Wheatley.

I sighed and looked up at him, directly to his blue 'eye'. I nodded.

"What? You forgive him?" Asked POTaDOS.

"Really?" Asked Wheatley.

I nodded for both questions. I heard Wheatley laughing a little, not an evil laugh, a friendly laugh. I looked up at him. I could see, that if he was a human he would be smiling right now. I smiled too.

I noticed that... He was not playing with us, he was not lying, he was really happy. The real Wheatley, that one who was my friend was back.

"And you... GLaDOS?" Asked Wheatley to the potato in my hand.

"What do you think?" She said a little rude.

"Yeah, that was what I though..." Said Wheatley. "Well, would you like your body to be yours again? 'Cause I don't want anymore."

I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello… A****gain**

**I think that ma****ybe the characters are acting a little more OOC…**

**Note: Sorry for my BAD ENGLISH!**

**Note 2: ****This****is****the penultimate****chapter…**

**Part 3**

Well, so, after some talk with GLaDOS she let me go away with Wheatley. I noticed that she really wanted to punish him, in ways that I can't even imagine.

GLaDOS talked a little to me, and said that I was her best friend, well, that's what I think she meant... I smiled.

I hugged Wheatley - my dear friend Wheatley! - and thought a little.

'She could give him a body... For him to walk by my side...' I moved my lips a little.

"I understood what you meant by your lips." Said GLaDOS, surprising me. "And this will be the last thing that I will do for you too." I smiled.

"What?" Asked Wheatley to us. I just smiled.

I gave Wheatley for GLaDOS, and hoped that she wasn't lying to me. Some minutes ago she came back, and for my happiness, with Wheatley. He was now with a robotic body, and looked exactly as Atlas, one of the test robots that GLaDOS created. I noticed that he sometimes stared at his legs, he was really surprise with the fact that he could walk now.

I smiled at him and grabbed his robotic hand, I noticed by his optic that he would be smiling, if he could. I nodded to GLaDOS, moving my lips: 'Thank you'. She nodded in response.

"Now, you two have your freedom." Said her. "Just go."

The elevator where we were sitting started to move and went away from GLaDOS chamber. I waved, but I don't think she saw it.

Then we started to go up. Wheatley was really quiet, I turned to him and noticed that he was staring at me.

I turned my head a little, as if asking: 'What?'

He shook his "sphere" head.

"Nothing..." Said him. "Is just that... I was thinking, why did you forgave me? I mean, I'm glad that you forgave me but, why? After all that I did to you? Really, I don't know how you could..."

Suddenly we stopped in front of a door that opened showing four turrets. I grabbed Wheatley's hand, surprised, and thought that we were going to die.

But, the little turrets didn't shoot us. In fact they started to... Play music. I smiled. Wheatley was still surprised.

The elevator went up again and we came up in a big chamber filled with turrets. One of them was still playing the music. I didn't control myself and started to move with the song.

And then all started to play the music and one of the turrets, one fat turret, started to sing. I was like: 'Oh my God. It is singing an Italian opera!' I love Italian! And I love opera!

I started to sing along, even without know the music.

"... Cara mia bella..." Suddenly my voice started to appear and I felt Wheatley staring at me, surprised. "Mia bambina, a tra Che la stima Che la stima. A cara mia, addio!" I couldn't believe it! I was talking! "Mia bambina cara, perche non passi lontana, si lontana de scienza?" The elevator started to go up again, but we still could hear the music. "Cara, cara mia bambina. A mia bel. A mia cara. A mia cara. A mia bambina. A cara, cari a mi!"

The music stopped, as the elevator and a door suddenly opened. The dark room was now full of light. I narrowed my eyes because of the light and stood up, I took Wheatley's hand and took him with me.

I smiled when I found myself in the sunlight, breathing real and good oxygen. We were in a big wheat planting. Well, that is what I thought... I turned to Wheatley smiling and said with my voice a little hoarse:

"Welcome to my world..." I noticed that we were still holding hands.

Suddenly the door behind us closed, surprising me. There were some strange sounds in there and the door opened just to throw one cube out and closing again.

I noticed that it was not a normal cube, it was the Companion Cube!

"Companion Cube!" I said and started to clean the soot that was in it.

I picked the Cube and turned to Wheatley.

"Let's go?" Asked him. I smiled and grabbed his hand while putting the Companion Cube under my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys… So… This is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this and really thanks for the reviews.**

**Part 4**

We were still walking in the wheat planting. Wheatley spend many time thanking me and apologizing because of what he done, I said to him it was all okay. But now Wheatley was quiet while I was singing. I think he was listening to me.

It was so good to have my voice back! Now I was able to talk, to sing, to whisper.

I noticed that the sun was going down and the sky was all colorful already.

I stopped and put the Companion Cube on the ground. Wheatley turned to me. I sat on the Cube and patted the empty space beside me.

"Sit here." I said, my voice still a little hoarse, and he sat by my side.

"Why?" Asked him.

"Remember when you asked if what I saw in the pit could really happen?" I asked smiling.

"Yes..." Said him.

"So, just watch." I turned to the horizon.

We stayed quiet, watching the sunset. I looked at Wheatley thru the corner of my eye and, slowly, I leaned my head on his shoulder. He was surprised when felt me so near to him.

"Tired?" Asked him.

"A little..." I murmured smiling.

"Well... You know, luv..." Said Wheatley and I could swear that if he was a human he would be blushing. "You can lean your head in my... Lap... And sleep..."

I smiled at him and did what he said. He hesitated a little.

"But... I mean, I am a robot, if it is uncomfortable just tell me, and you can..." He started to babble.

"Shut up, Wheatley..." I murmured closing my eyes and smiling. "It's comfortable."

He laughed a little embarrassed.

"Oh, ok. Good! I mean... It's good to know you're fine and comfortable, because I wouldn't like you to feel bad and..." He started to babble again. I opened my eyes.

"Wheatley!" I murmured louder.

"Ok! I'm shutting up myself! I'm shutting up!" Said him, making me laugh a little.

Everything went quiet, I sighed.

Wheatley started to stroke my hair, making me feel sleepier. I was happy, really happy. Now I had my freedom, my best friend with me and my voice back. I cannot even say how I felt happy. I gave a last gaze to that beautiful sunset, and then started to close my eyes.

"Good night, luv." Said Wheatley.

And for the first time in many days I had a peaceful dream… With Wheatley… And… Cake…


End file.
